


Learning the Winchester way

by Stonathanstans



Series: Learning and Loving [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen shows up to the bunker, She wants to learn about the hunting lifestyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Winchester way

She found the bunker easily, save for the fact that it was in her great-grandfather’s journal. They told her that whenever she was around to stop by, she was a legacy, it was her place too. She knocks on the door, clutching the only belongings that she had with her. A beaten up knapsack stuffed with journals on the banshees and other folk lore. Some clothes and shoes and a phone. She didn’t have that much—which knowing what she found out about hunters wouldn’t be all that bad. She could handle that. That life. After the banshee, she had given thought about it. She stopped the thing that killed her parents but there were other bad things out there that wouldn’t stop until someone stopped them. 

 

Moments later it opens. Sam is standing at the door. Eileen smiles at him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Sam signs. He’s been practicing, picking up books and tapes to learn. 

 

“I want to hunt.” She signs back. “I want to learn.” 

 

Sam doesn’t say anything. A worried look passes his face. “It’s dangerous.” 

 

“I don’t care.” 

 

“Eileen.” 

 

“You’ve been learning.” 

 

She walks pass Sam. No one is going to stop her. She wants to help, she wants to do good. 


End file.
